villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tony the Talking Clock
Tony the Talking Clock is the main antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2: Time, the sequel to the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared video. Throughout the video, he attempted to teach the other puppets the importance of time, and that they should try to devote themselves to following his schedule. However, much like the first video, things go horribly wrong. Time The video begins with Red Guy, Green Bird and Yellow Guy sitting down to watch their favorite television show. Red Guy notified the other two that they only had five minutes until their show came on, while Green Bird insisted that it wasn't enough time. Tony then comes to life to prove Green Bird's statement on the lack of time wrong. Tony then sings a song based on time, and takes them on a journey through time. During the journey, he forces the other puppets to go into uncomfortable situations that they didn't want to do, such as taking a bath, even though they were still clean and not allowing them to do anything considered fun, such as building a tower of cards, or watching their program on television stating that there was a time and a place for that. He also strapped them and Yellow Guy's father to devices that forced them to listen to what he had to say. When the puppets started to ponder the true concept of time (Such as the idea of time as nothing but an illusion created by human perception), Tony immediately began to buzz very loudly which also caused Yellow Guy's ears to bleed. He then noted how appearances tended to change when time accelerated. Tony then accelerated time drastically before their very eyes and as a result we are shown the gruesome image of all of the other puppets slowly rotting alive as their bodies continue to drastically age. When Yellow Guy begged for Tony to stop the nightmare, Tony insisted that he could not because it was out of his hands, but reassured them that they would probably be alright and that everyone's time would eventually be up. He ceased to exist when it was all just a dream, with the three puppets being normal again. However, an eyeball can be seen on the floor, and the photo of the three puppets together was changed to the picture depicting the future, which says "NOTHING". Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Tony makes a cameo in part 3 with the love cultists. He also seems to have gotten married to the Sketchpad. Possible Symbolisms? The most common interpretation of the video is that the Clock was trying to teach the audience that life was short, and that they should make the best of their limited time. Tony refuses to allow petty childish games, as he finds those to be a waste of time. However, much like with Sketchpad, is ultimately hypocritical and subversive: he initiates the song as means to have the other puppets not worry about time, but as the song goes on he begins to emphasize the importance of time as means to control them in progressively less subtle ways, culminating when Green Bird wonders if time is just an illusion, which prompts him to beep until their ears bleed and then horrifically using time to decay them and traumatize them into submission. Thus, Tony the Clock may represents how the illusion of time enslaves humanity, a notion that evolved to bring order to the daily routine suddenly becoming oppressive and manipulative. Trivia *Tony was well-received by the DHMIS fandom, and has since been paired up with the Sketchbook from the first video. Gallery Dont-Hug-Me-Im-Scared-2-Tony-the-Talking-Clock.jpg|Let's go on a journey, a journey through time! A Time that's changing all the time It's time to go to Time! Timeis.png|Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your RizD. time2-590x330.jpg|Tony's Evil Grin See also *Sketchbook *Shrignold the Butterfly Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Karma Houdini Category:Jerks Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Singing Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Sadists Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Mature Category:Possessed Object Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Fearmongers Category:Abusers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Living Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Flashback villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Banshees Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Big Bads Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil Teacher Category:Married Villains